When a putter is addressing or striking a ball, the front face of the putter is substantially vertical and the shaft of the club lies substantially in a vertical plane. However, for many golfers, particularly inexperienced players, it is not easy to apply an accurate, smooth and delicate putting strike to the ball, since it is the top of the head of the club which strikes the ball, and the head of the club may stub the ground on either the backswing or the forward stroke. It is also not an easy task to strike the ball with the desired top, back, or no spin as might be required in the various circumstances met by the golfer.